Till The End
by Incomparable-Insanity
Summary: Sasori's last thoughts we're occupied by the single need to see Deidara one last time before he closed his eyes forever. A somewhat-sequel to 'Rain'. It's Sasori's turn this time. SasoDei. DeiSaso.


AUTHOR'S NOTE:

This is a somewhat sequel to Rain. I hope you guys would take the time to read that other 'fic. Also, this is Sasori's version. Well, side of the story, at least.

Enjoy.

--

Till The End

He was getting old. He was tired. Why was he even so? He thought that this would last forever, but forever was a long time. And Sasori could live that long. He could, but he had no intention of doing so. In order to get this immortality he possessed now, he withdrew everything he had of the past and threw them all away. He replaced them with fake limbs made up of wood and joints.

Wood easily broke. Into two or into more pieces. Sasori could break like the wood that drifts atop the flowing water. He was vulnerable to that fact. He wasn't strong enough to put himself together, as much as he'd want to, but he still couldn't. Such things were so complex even for someone of his superiority.

But why? Of all the people, why did Haruno Sakura get the disgrace of breaking the great puppet master into two? Why? Why did he get beaten by an old hag and a little girl? Those two weren't even strong enough to probably hit Tobi with a kunai. But why were they able to break him? Him of all people?

He was of course, the one that professed his eternal life through art. He made himself art. He made himself eternal. And art was eternal. But he still broke. He was broken into two. Fictionally and figuratively along with literally.

He was that of a strong man, but why did they die in the arms of two, so-called weaklings through his eyes? He died in front of them, in their arms. That's pathetically stupid.

Sasori was one of the strongest shinobi in Akatsuki but he still got defeated. The only possible answer to that was that he grew tired. He didn't want to live and see everything that happened in front of his eyes like a cycle. He didn't want to see people get born, then die a few years later because of some maniacal slaughter. He wants to obtain eternal peace.

But still—the question of where Deidara was is still on debate. Didn't Deidara say he would protect his danna for an eternity if he wanted to? Deidara only stuck around that long because he knew Sasori would last forever.

_Don't worry danna, yeah. I won't let anything bad happen to you, yeah!_ That promise seemed like ages ago. Thinking of it made Sasori feel something he couldn't: Hurt. He had already obtained certain feelings with his partner, but right now, he felt something inevitable. He felt hurt. He felt as if Deidara had betrayed him and he was the one that pierced his own heart. Why would Deidara do that? Why wasn't he with Sasori in his final moments? Why couldn't he save him? Why did Sasori end up wishing he wanted Deidara to see him in his final moments?

He would miss Deidara. He really would. And maybe that's why he wanted him to see him, but that aspect would be more for him. He wanted to lay his eyes on the amazing blonde just one last time before he leaves. Just one last time.

-;-

Sasori would scream of the pain the two blades pierced inside his body made, but he couldn't. He really wouldn't want to do that. Instead, he gave of a half-hearted smile. Not a smirk, not a smug, not a grin, a smile. A smile, the true kind of smile. The real and genuine one which could make you feel nice inside upon seeing it.

As a streak of blood made its way from his mouth, it fell down his chin and droplets of blood fell slowly until it stopped. It all landed on the bloody ground below. His own blood and the other two kunoichi. His eyes were opened slightly and his lidded gaze followed the two for a while before it bolted upwards to the skies. The blue skies.

He awfully remembered times when he would watch them just float above. So carefree. So nonchalant. He watched them with Deidara. The younger of the two always beamed about how cool clouds were, how artistic they were. Also adding the usual phrase: _If those clouds could explode, then it'll be the perfect art, yeah! Right, Sasori-danna? _Words echoing through the redheads head. His life was almost coming to an end. But thinking about those times made it feel like the world paused for him and for him alone. He felt as if a second that passed was an hour.

He himself knew that every second that would pass was a second he would never, ever get. He would never live another second to see Deidara's horrified face. He would never see their Leader screaming at him for being so careless and he would also hear a few screams from his blonde partner as well. Deidara would be terrified of what had happened. He also wrap his arms around Sasori's body soothingly, trying to point out that he couldn't do such things. He wanted to feel Deidara's warmth one more time.

He wanted to see his smile for the last time. He wanted to feel him in his last moments. He wanted him right now.

-;-

Truth be told, Sasori was happy he was about to die. But the only thing holding his happiness back was the fact that he would terribly miss Deidara. He would die a second death in Hell if the blonde won't be there. He knew that with himself gone, Deidara would be lost. He would want to hug his knees and rock back and forth, saying, _Danna's not dead, yeah... he's just sleeping..._ Shinobi shouldn't break down. But why was Sasori wishing he never thought of such sad and nostalgic moments?

Deidara should never follow him. Deidara should never break like Sasori. He would never be fake, he would be real. Real enough to feel different emotions, emotions other than hurt and—_love_? Could Sasori's inhumane body and shallow heart feel such things for the blonde he sought to be perfect? The blonde who _is_ perfect. Perfect enough to grab the stoic redhead's heart.

Even though Deidara was horribly annoying at times—most of the times—he never failed to amuse him.

_Brat, I wish you could come with me..._ Sasori thought hopefully. He wanted to see Deidara jumping down from a clay bird to kick the hag and the medic nin's butt. He wanted to see them die in an explosion made by none other than Deidara. He wanted to hear his explosions, also.

Sasori has just figured out now that Deidara has grown attached to him. Like it or not, Deidara was also clingy to him. Sasori also realized that he was very possessive of Deidara, too. Although they never shared the same view of art, they enjoyed the living passion of it burning through their hearts—normally--.

Sasori's inverted gaze looked at Sakura for a moment who seemed tense and to his grandmother. He blinked his eyes. They were sure that those eyes would never open, but he opened them slowly. One last look. One last hope. Just one more hope, just one more, he hoped opening his eyes he would see Deidara and the two female's chest embedded with kunai.

At that time, Sasori's heart beat for the last time—Theoretically and figuratively—he showed off a very carefree look, silently, he took his last breath as a single tear rolled down his eye silently and secretly. He breathed, one heave and it stopped. He died. He had died.

Till the end, he had thought of Deidara. He had remembered their times together and he had taken out their relationship in just a second, he had also imagined Deidara's happy grin facing him. Till the end, till his last figurative breath, he thought of one shinobi—person—and one person alone. He forever thought of Deidara. And till death, he would forever bring their memories together.

-;-

_Danna! Danna! _

_Deidara-san, he's gone already,_

_N-n-no! Sasori-no-danna's e-eternal, yeah! He can't just die!_

_He's dead, Deidara, and you know it. _

_Those are lies, yeah! Danna... he's... he... can't be..._

_That's enough. We've all mourned for the loss of Sasori and I expect you, other members, to grieve for a loss comrade._

_Leader-sama, can't you bring him back, yeah...?_

_That's unheard of, Deidara, Pein cannot do that, Sasori-san's heart was pierced by two of his own blades. Poisoned to the hilt._

_I wonder how much his head would sell in the black market—_

_No way! You're not selling his head, yeah! You're a maniac, Kakuzu! _

_Kakuzu; show some respect for your loss comrade._

_Deidara-san, please get up already..._

_K-konan-san... It's not possible... yeah..._

_Please handle this maturely, Deidara-san. Sasori-san is a shinobi. Shinobi tend to die in battle._

_Not a battle against a fifteen year old medic nin and an old hag, yeah!_

_Sasori-san was...--_

_Sasori-danna's eternal! He's art! He said it himself! He can't just be a hypocrite and say art ISN'T eternal, yeah! That's... stupid!_

_Deidara-san, please calm down. Crying won't bring him back._

_Crying IS the only thing I can do now, yeah... Why... Where was I... when he needed me...?_

_Blondie, calm the fuck down already. So what if he isn't immortal? Pick yourself up and don't be an ass, you little pansy._

_Hidan, understand that this is a crucial moment for your other LIVING comrade. Understand his state._

_Yeah, yeah, Leader-sama._

_You're immortal, yeah. The three of you were... Kakuzu, You and Sasori-danna, but why was he the one to die? Why couldn't--_

_That's enough, you runt. Quit sopping like a kunoichi and live up to the name of Akatsuki._

_You say it like it's a bad thing, Kakuzu-san._

_Kisame, you know nothing about losing someone, you've actually killed your own brother in the Kirigakure Academy Test._

_Like you're the one to talk, Itachi. You killed your whole clan!_

_This is getting troublesome already. Akatsuki, give Deidara time to cope. Deidara, clear your mind and plot revenge after doing so. _

_Pein, revenge will only bring Konoha with rough terms with Ame. Rougher terms._

_We need a war to get the last Bijuu, we need you, Deidara, to be at your best and not moping around. Understood?_

_Yes, Leader-sama, yeah._

_If that is understood already, everyone dismissed._

_-;-_

"_Danna... I'm sorry I wasn't there to keep my promise, yeah..._"

--

SIDE NOTE: This is a dedication to a fear of mine. I have just feared of losing a dear friend--who'se probably slipping from me already. True friendships could withstand anything, and I wish you all the luck with friendships and personal relationships.

ENDING NOTE:

Reviews are appreciated. Thanks.


End file.
